Christmas Drabbles
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: With Three Drabbles, HitsuKarin, IchiRuki and RenTatsu.
1. Info

_**Warnings:** This story is pretty AU, most circumstances will be though. I will tell if it so though._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_I honestly don't._ Thinking/Flashback

**"****What would make you think I do ?"** Stressed words

Well, go on, next chapter!


	2. Day One: HitsuKarin, Christmas Tree

_Day One, **HitsuKarin**; Christmas Tree_

* * *

><p>Karin walked towards the mailbox, where she had just the sound of a envelope hitting the mat. She picked it up and opened it slowly, being careful not to cut her fingers while doing so. She pulled out a small red card, "Hey, we got a Christmas-card." she announced.<p>

"From who?" Toshirou asked, Karin shook her head, signalling she didn't know. There was not even an address from the one whom send it. The handwriting wasn't that hard to decipher though, it was likely Rukia's. But she probably forgot to write her name on the bottom of the card.

No wonder the address wasn't there, she supposedly asked Ichigo to do it. But being the lazy fool he was, he probably just 'forgot' to write his part of the greeting-card and just threw it in the mail to be sent there.

"I think it's Rukia's though, not sure."

Karin read the card over,_ 'Merry Christmas Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho! And of course a happy new year too!'_ that's when she noticed the drawing of Chappy on the front, now she knew for sure. "No, this is definitively Rukia's."she said knowingly. Who else would draw _Chappy_ on a Christmas-card?

She smiled as she made her way back to the living room where they were decorating the big tree, Toshirou hated doing it. Since he always ended up getting stung by the leaves one way or another. Mostly at his hands or arms, Karin told him it was because he didn't decorate with the 'Christmas feeling' or maybe because he just kept complaining about it.

Karin poked a hole in the small card with a needle, so that she could later hand it up in the pine tree. Seeing they were almost done, plopped on the couch. She lounged as she watched him trying to put the damn star, it was true torture for him. He grew like what? Thirty centimeters? And he still couldn't reach the top of that tree without using a small stool of lifting up Karin to do it for him.

"A little help perhaps?" she suggested, he nodded. She stood up, walking towards him she straightened her shirt. He lifted her with ease, allowingher to put on the star he handed over. As soon as she was finished, he set her down slowly.

"We're done, finally." he sighed,_ no_ more red spots from the stinging, _no_ more broken glass from those stupid golden spheres and _n_o more sneezing. Who would ever think that decorating a tree would be so annoying? Yeah well, having to untangle your hare from a pine tree is not so nice. Or having to remove pieces of irritating, colorful and glittery garlands out of your clothes isn't great either.

"Not yet." that wouldn't be good if Karin said it. If something wasn't good in her eyes, it had to be done all over. Maybe they had to redecorate the whole damn tree again. That would be the most evil thing she would ever do..

He widened his eyes slightly, "What?"

Karin hung the red card in on the back of the tree, "Now we're done." Toshirou sighed with relieve, having to redecorate the _whole_ tree would be such a hassle.

"Now, I know how much you hate doing this." she started, "But you did a great job." she complimented him. He really did a good job trying not to just freeze the whole thing.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** That was Chapter One: R&R.._


	3. Day Two: IchiRuki, Commercial

_Day Two, **IchiRuki**; Commercial._

_This is AU, very AU._

* * *

><p>Rukia fiddled her fingers nervously, this was a big thing. Byakuya's company was doing this big Christmas thing, and seeing she had nothing to do in the next four hours, she offered her help. But she didn't really know what she was volunteering for. So now she found herself on a huge brightly colored set, waiting for the director's sign to go.<p>

_All I want for Christmas, one two three . . Is You! _she sung mentally, she had to remember the song in its entirety, even if she didn't have to sing the whole song, just parts of it. It was part of the commercial, she had to sing one or two lines of the song in order to complete it.

"Rukia-dono." a small voice called out to her, she turned around to her assistant; Shirayuki. Rukia smiled at her tall assistant. Shirayuki read off the clipboard she carried.

"Your sister has arrived and desires to speak to you," she started as she drew a line trough a sentence on the red piece of paper she carried along with the clipboard. "after this commericial, Abarai-san will arrive to take you to the airport."

"Thank you Shirayuki-san," she smiled warmly, Shirayuki turned to walk away when Rukia grabbed her hand gently, "merry Christmas to you _and_ Tensa-kun."

"Merry Christmas to you too Rukia-dono." her presence was to be replaced with her sister's, Hisana hugged her sister.

"Sis, I have **_great_ **news!"

Rukia frowned, "Really?" questioned. She rarely had great news, it was always the same old thing _'You have to work some more'_ or_ 'we have to attend his or her wedding/funeral'_, so good news. . . What did she mean?

Hisana nodded, "Yes, you are free to go after this commercial."

_Free to . . . go?_

"Free to go? You mean I don't have to work after this anymore?"

"Yes! We found a replacement for the Alice in Wonderland thing. Isn't that great, you can celebrate Christmas too now." she exclaimed happily, Rukia's expression remained the same but showed a hint of curiosity.

"But who?"

"It doesn't matter." She put an arm around the slightly shorter cognate.

Rukia cocked her head at the question, why did she care? If they were going to replace her, they had to do it with someone she knew would do a good job or maybe even a better job then she would do for this thing. But then again, she wanted to celebrate Christmas together with her friends, they were all free from the chain work put them on.

"We asked Kiyone, she said yes."

"Oh, that's okay then." she waved off her sister, whom had to return to her 'meeting' with Byakuya.

Now the only thing was to wait for the director.

Rukia stepped back as the director entered the set, the loud and shrilly female voice caught her attention. She covered her ears as she began to yell, "PLACES EVERYONE!"

"Calm the **fuck** down, everyone is already here!" a low masculine voice yelled back, Rukia stood astonished watching the orange-haired boy daring to yell back at the director.

Wow, he has some serious guts to yell back at her.

Rukia approached him slowly, "Say . . . Are you new here?" the short girl asked him as she stood next to him.

"Yes," He nodded, "I've been here for two weeks." sure he was new. Anyone whom worked there longer then four days would know not to yell at the director, especially not Unigiya. "Ichigo-chan," her voice was low and dangerous, "I said: places everyone."

He sighed, "It was nice to meet you Kuchiki." he said, how did her know her name? "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm a -" before he could finish his sentence, Ikumi yelled his name again.

"I'm sorry, maybe I can buy you a drink later?"

She smiled, "Yes," she pushed the long strand of black hair in her face behind her ear. She smiled as she received a kind smile from the tall boy before her. "yeah, I'd love that."

"**PLACES EVERYONE**!"


	4. Day Three: RenTatsu, Lonely

_Day Three, **RenTatsu**; Lonely_

_This is AU, very AU._

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas, the streets were packed, people were still running in and out of shops to get their last needs for this godforsaken holiday. The noises of cars and talking people behind her made her want to slam her face into the glass. It was pretty crowded, every table was taken by at least someone.<p>

"Fuckin' hate Christmas. Sucha shitty holiday."

With another big gulp the sake was gone. Her cup was empty, she slammed it on the bar. And so signalling she needed her glass to be refilled. Christmas isn't that much fun when you have no family to celebrate it with, when your friends are with their loved ones. And especially when your past relation was a huge failure.

The waiter stood in front of her, mixing her drink. "Dontcha have somewhere ta go? You've been here for at least an hour girl."

She frowned, "Am I payin' ya for the drinks?" He nodded at her question, not really knowing why he did.

"Then shut yer fuckin' mouth and give me my drink." He widened his eyes at her crude language, she didn't look like a delicate girl but not the type to talk like rude hick as she did. He smiled mockingly, "Passionate _and_ a hot little thang, I like ya." he said as he refilled her empty cup.

She started him down as she handed him the money. "Oh really, well I'm not interested." He smiled, "The names Ichihara Makoto." he introduced. Tatsuki wasn't interested in the least, she just wanted to finish this last drink and go home to spent another miserable two days of Christmas alone.

"Okay, I don' remember askin' yer name." she said sarcastically.

"Can you tell me yours?"

She sighed, he wasn't going to leave her alone if she didn't, and that was the last thing she wanted. Having to beat up another horny bastard that was trying to get with her. It was tiring, their poor attempts at getting into her pants. There wasn't anyone who would introduce himself without trying to hit on her, really sad. You would expect more from men then to hit on every girl you would meet, "My names Arisawa Tatsuki."

"That's a cute name." he said flirtatiously, not really getting to her even if he tried.

"Oh, will you shut up?" she slammed the empty cup onto the bar, got off the stool and faced him. "The last fuckin' thing I need is some other horny sonofabitch trying me."

Her knees felt weak, it was probably the booze that made her a dizzy as she was. Sake is one _hell_ of a drink, "Damn, I feel dizzy." she cursed softly. It seemed like one of the other costumers noticed, and he took it on himself to help her. Despise the fact that he was a little tipsy himself.

"You alrigh' ?" he asked her as he helped her stand straight. She leaned into his arms, not really knowing why. "Yeah, I'm alright." she almost slipped if it wasn't for him supporting her.

"Oi, ya almost fell there."

She smiled kindly, but then remembered she didn't know whom he was at all. And he probably knew who she was, since she introduced herself seconds ago. Not even really asking but more demanding she questioned bluntly; "Who're you?"

He supported her by lifting her arm over his neck, "The names Renji." he identified himself, it was a simple as that. His name was Renji, the redheaded, muscular giant with tattoos on his arms. Fairly hot too I must add.

_Just my type!_

"Renji. . ." she repeated wondering."Renji, would you mind helpin' me?"

He furrowed his brow, "With what?"

"It's real slippery outside, and I don' think I can get home alone."

He immediately got her 'hidden' innuendo. . . Since it wasn't slippery outside at all. It was cold, yes. But slippery, no. She was lonely, very lonely. And what do you do when the only guy that comes up to you, doesn't hit on you when he spoke the first word?

That's right, you do the same thing.

"Ya sure?"

She trusted him, he was exactly what she needed and if he tried something funny there was no problem. . . Arisawa Tatsuki is the second strongest girl in Japan, how could she not say no? "I'm_ fucking_ sure, now let's go."

Oh Christmas. . . the **_best_** time of year!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** That was Chapter Three and the last one too, R&R _


End file.
